Un encuentro placentero
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Despues de una problematica sucitada en el hospital Chase y Cuddy se encuentran en el lugar menos inesperado ...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia, soy 100% huddy y tal vez a algunas les parecerá por demás extraña la pareja sin embargo el CHuddy se me hace por demás sexi XDD, en fin espero que les guste **

**UN ENCUENTRO PLACENTERO**

-Y hasta cuando según usted estará bien regresar?... cuddy cuestionaba molesta a la gente de salubridad

Hacía dos días que estaban lidiando con una epidemia dentro del hospital, y por más esfuerzos que hicieron la epidemia se extendió por todo el lugar provocando que gente de salubridad llegara y acordonara el área evacuando a pacientes a otros hospitales cercanos y dando vacaciones por 4 días a médicos y demás personal del hospital… cuddy estaba por demás molesta e indignada esto sin duda daría mala imagen al lugar

Luego de dar instrucciones al personal del hospital, cuddy veía como cada enfermera, medico, intendentes y demás se marchaban felices de ahí, para ellos eran unas vacaciones mas… se fue a su despacho y recogió las pocas cosas que se podía llevar como su lap top y se fue de ahí directo a casa…

Al llegar a casa y verse sola en una calurosa mañana de jueves… decidió que no quería quedarse ahí…. El calor en jersey estaba en su máximo apogeo … podría salir de la ciudad sin embargo solo eran 4 días los que estaría inhabilitado el hospital no le convenía irse de viaje ni tampoco tenia ánimos de viajar… de pronto recordó un folleto que hacía semanas tenia arrumbado en su habitación y fue en busca de él…

-aquí estas! … mientras se agachaba al piso a recoger el folleto ya doblado y algo maltratado

Era el folleto de unas cabañas a las afueras de jersey un lugar íntimo, muy reservado y tranquilo donde podía pasar esos días y descansar tranquilamente, el lugar constaba solo de 5 cabañas por lo que esperaba tener suerte en ese aspecto, llamo inmediatamente para hacer la reservación y afortunadamente como no era periodo vacacional pudo hacerla sin ningún problema

Luego de unas horas ya pasada la tarde lisa cuddy se dirigía en auto a las dichosas cabañas, el lugar era tal como el folleto lo mostraba un lugar privado, cálido y bellamente decorado, las cabañas estaban separadas escasos metros de distancia y bien podía hacer un recorrido por los alrededores o montar bicicleta si le apetecía, un pequeño restaurant, y algunas otras distracciones perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar … se instalo en ella, se cambio y cuando estaba a punto de irse a la cama… escucho el ruido de un auto… que traía la música a todo volumen… Cosa que hizo que se levantara…

-dios! Vine aquí para descansar… mientras se paraba de la cama…

La música no cesaba y ya por demás enfadada y curiosa decidió asomarse por el ventanal…

Ahí pudo observar que se bajaba del auto un tipo fornido de buen cuerpo… no le alcanzaba a ver la cara debido a la obscuridad y a que el tipo traía una gorra, sin embargo a simple vista se veía que era apuesto o al menos le gustaba ejercitarse… de pronto el enfado se fue desvaneciendo, y se fue a la cama nuevamente y totalmente intrigada sobre quien era aquel tipo…

A la mañana siguiente cuddy se levanto y decidió dar ir a correr por los alrededores, luego de unos minutos donde el paisaje la tenia maravillada, volvió a ver delante de ella el hombre que horas antes la había impresionado… aun llevaba su gorra puesta, esta vez traía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa desmangada que dejaba ver sus bien formados músculos, aun no podía verle la cara por que el corría más rápido… cuddy enseguida aumento el ritmo… no podía creer que estuviera tan intrigada en conocer a aquel hombre que ni siquiera conocía, de pronto el tipo paró en seco y se agacho a abrocharse las agujetas cosa que cuddy aprovecho…

-hermoso dia para correr no es así?... en un tono por demás coqueto … el tipo seguía agachado sin embargo al levantar la vista, casi hace a cuddy desfallecer…

-Dra. cuddy?

-chase?... cuddy no cabía en asombro el tipo que tanto la había intrigado resultaba ser uno de sus empleados…- hola…no pensé que fueras tu… es decir… no te reconocí

-entiendo, no se preocupe…incorporándose

-y que haces aquí?

-supongo que lo mismo que usted, tratar de relajarme un poco…

-bueno… no te entretengo mas y te dejo seguir con tu rutina… cuddy quería de una vez por todas desaparecer de ahí y ya no entrar en detalles con chase

-espere… ya desayuno?

-no aun no… sonrió levemente

-le gustaría acompañarme?... creo que ya es suficiente ejercicio por hoy…vine a descansar no ejercitarme… mientras mostraba su amplia y bella sonrisa a cuddy

-es verdad… cuddy de pronto se sintió cautivada por esa sonrisa, sin duda alguna chase era un hombre demasiado atractivo…- gracias, pero creo que iré dentro de unos minutos…

-tienes algo que hacer?... insistía chase

-mmm… no pero… cuddy ya no sabía que decir

-pero nada… no crees que después del ejercicio nos merecemos un rico desayuno?

-es cierto… bueno anda vamos…

Ambos salieron rumbo al pequeño restaurant destinado a los huéspedes, al llegar ahí…

-Que vas a ordenar cuddy?... de pronto chase tuteaba a cuddy, a pesar de ponerla nerviosa el hecho, se sentía mas cómoda… así olvidaba que estaba con un empleado

- aun no lo sé…

Luego de unos minutos ambos desayunaban un delicioso coctel de frutas bañado en yogurt con granola, nada más sano para alguien que cuida su cuerpo…

Luego de una larga platica, chase se pudo dar cuenta de que cuddy era tan simpática como cualquier otra chica con la que estuvo, y sobretodo que la vio con otros ojos sin duda alguna la decana era una mujer muy guapa…

-ok… creo que ya es hora de retirarnos… alcanzo a decir cuddy

- que piensas hacer?...

-mmm… no lo sé tal vez nadar en el lago

-puedo acompañarte?...

Al ver la cara de chase esperando una respuesta… no pudo negarse

-muy bien te parece bien luego de que baje el sol?

Chase soltó una pequeña risa…

De que te ríes? Cuestiono cuddy

-me citas después de que baje el sol como si estuviéramos en la ciudad y estamos a metros de distancia

Cuddy se sintió un tanto tonta – bueno esto no es una cita… sonrió algo coqueta y que esperas?... que te invite a mi cabaña?

-Porque no?

-Tienes problemas para estar solo verdad?

-se nota mucho?

-algo… y entonces porque venir aquí?

-me gusta el lugar y tal vez conocería a alguien

-pues tuviste mala suerte… si te la pasaras conmigo

-al contrario yo siento como si te estuviera conociendo…

Cuddy se limito a sonreír sin embargo estaba sonrojada ante los coqueteos de chase…

-y bien que harás? Me invitaras a tu cabaña?

-creo que mejor nos vemos para ir a nadar

-ok… ok como digas.. decía resignado con una sonrisa algo fingida

Pasaron las horas y ya casi era hora de ir a nadar… cuddy había llevado un traje de baño de una pieza, muy sexy un poco revelador pero una vez puesto, le sentaba de maravilla

Estaba nerviosa de que chase la viera así… de pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta, rápidamente se puso un pareo y sandalias de baño…

-ok estoy lista… sonrió

-chase no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta cuddy se veía realmente hermosa…

-te ves…muy bien

-ejem…gracias tu también te ves bien… ruborizada… nos vamos?

-si.. y puso su brazo para que esta lo sujetara… a cuddy no le quedo más remedio que aceptar por cortesía

-vaya… gracias... que caballeroso veo que vienes preparado… señalando una canasta

-siempre estoy preparado… sonrió

Al llegar ahí chase saco una manta y observo como cuddy se deshacía del pareo… no puedo evitar mirarla con deseo… era su jefa… ni siquiera su amiga… pero sin duda alguien que le inspiraba confianza y ternura

Vio como cuddy se adentraba sin problemas en el agua…

-esta deliciosa… mientras zambullía la cabeza… no vienes?

- en un momento… lo que no dijo chase es que estaba disfrutando enormemente del espectáculo… ver a cuddy sujetarse el cabello, nadar, sumergirse era increíblemente sexy

Luego de unos minutos cuddy tiro un grito..

-cuddy estas bien?

-me dio un calambre… no puedo nadar… gritaba desesperada

Chase rápidamente se metió en el agua… nado unos cuantos metros y llego lo más pronto que su cuerpo le permitía hacia cuddy… la sujeto de la cintura y la condujo con cuidado a la orilla para cargarla luego y ponerla sobre la manta…

-gracias… no se qué paso… nunca me había dado un calambre antes mientras nadaba

-siempre hay una primera vez… te asustaste

-si creí que me ahogaba… afortunadamente estabas ti aquí… gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecer… le acaricio la mejilla de pronto chase sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a ella le aparto el cabello de la cara… eres hermosa lisa cuddy

-pues... muchas gracias por el cumplido…

Chase se acerco un poco más hasta que el impulso lo condujo a rozar suavemente sus labios

-no hagas eso por favor... dijo cuddy mientras se alejaba un poco

-porque no?... no te gusto?

-chase eres un hombre muy atractivo… pero soy tu jefa y soy algo mayor que tu

-aquí no eres mi jefa y no soy tan chico tampoco

-pues lo siento pero… chase no la dejo terminar y la beso nuevamente… esta vez profundizo en el beso y pronto su lengua hacia maravillas en la boca de la decana…cosa que cuddy disfruto enormemente correspondiendo el beso

-creo que ese beso te gusto… le dijo al separarse lentamente de ella

-besas muy bien

-tu también, ya estamos igual… ahora te gustaría la revancha?

-estás loco chase…

-cuddy me gustas… solo déjate llevar

Esta vez fue la decana quien tomo la iniciativa… tomo a chase del cuello y con una mirada traviesa lo atrajo hacia ella… ambos se besaron primero lento, hasta que el jugueteo de sus lenguas hizo que ahora fuera más arrebatado el momento… cuddy pasaba sus dedos por el cabello mojado de chase mientras este besaba su cuello… haciendo que el cuerpo de cuddy se estremeciera…

Pronto chase empezó a besar a través del traje de baño los pechos de cuddy que evidentemente mostraban la excitación de ella mostrándose erguidos… cada vez que el daba un lengüetazo sobre ellos, ella emitía un pequeño gemido conteniéndose un poco... cosa que estaba enloqueciendo a chase

cuddy por su parte bajo su mano por su traje de baño sintiendo la excitación de chase por lo que empezó a dar ligeros masajes en su miembro… después de unos segundos chase no podía contenerse y bajo los tirantes del traje de baño de cuddy dejándolo hasta la cintura… una vez hecho esto su lengua se adueño de sus pezones mientras que su mano se dirigía a la entrepierna podía sentir como cuddy estaba húmeda de placer por lo que lentamente quito su traje por completo dio un beso a sus pechos y dando besos suaves fue bajando hacia su sexo tomando un poco por sorpresa a cuddy, sin embargo esta no se contuvo ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para contenerse…

chase dio un beso cálido en su intimidad haciendo que ella se estremeciera… luego con su lengua hizo círculos lentamente cosa que estaba por enloquecer a cuddy… sin más introdujo su lengua y dio un lengüetazo primero lento y poco a poco fue tomando ritmo, cuddy no podía más que gemir de placer, su cuerpo se encorvaba con cada lengüetazo…

-ohh chase sigue así….

-te gusta?... mientras seguía dándole placer a cuddy

-si… continua…

Esta vez chase introdujo un dedo haciendo que cuddy diera un grito de placer… luego dos dedos y cuddy se aferraba a la manta como si esta pudiera detener los movimientos involuntarios que le estaba causando el grandioso oral de chase…

-chase hazlo ya… quiero tenerte en mi ya… con la voz agitada…

Las palabras de cuddy fueron música para los oídos de chase…

Rápidamente se puso sobre de ella y con un movimiento magistral de su mano saco su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente… en la primera embestida… cuddy lo tomo del cuello y lo besaba desenfrenadamente… las embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas chase se adentraba en ella y se quedaba ahí unos segundos lo que le provocaba un placer indescriptible a cuddy, para luego salir y volver a repetir…

Ambos estaban agitados incluso chase gemía, ambos estaban disfrutando de sexo placentero… luego de unos minutos mas ambos llegaron al orgasmo… chase se apoyo sobre el pecho de cuddy mientras que ella lo abrazaba respirando igualmente agitada…

-eso fue… grandioso

- lo sé… respondía cuddy recobrando la respiración

-cuddy quisieras pasar la noche en mi cabaña?...

CONTINUARA…

**Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara jejej y les agradecería dejaran un review con sus opiniones, les mando un saludo XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hello chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi del chuddy XD, espero que les guste, un saludo.**

cuddy se quedo unos segundos en silencio…

-si tu respuesta es no, lo comprenderé…

-si… claro… podemos pasar primero por algo de ropa a mi cabaña

Después de recobrar la respiración y ya más relajados ambos se pusieron los trajes de baño… se quedaron un momento más para charlar y finalmente fueron por ropa a la cabaña de cuddy cuando ya casi oscurecía…

-pasa… dijo cuddy abriendo la puerta… no tardo…

Chase se quedo sentado en un pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la entrada esperando a cuddy… se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado aquella tarde… jamás imagino que entre ellos se pudiera dar algo más que una simple conversación entre jefa y empleado… en ese instante escucho el ruido de la regadera…

-cuddy…

Chase de pronto siguió el ruido donde provenía y se adentro a la acogedora recamara... abrió la puerta… observo a cuddy de pie dándose un refrescante baño en la tina , no dijo ni hizo ningún ruido, solo se limito a observar a través de la delgada cortina transparente que la cubría y disfrutar la vista que tenía enfrente… no paraba de recorrer la espalda de cuddy, su trasero… y lo poco que podía observar de sus pechos que horas antes había disfrutado enormemente… sonrió relamiéndose los labios… en ese instante cuddy se dio la vuelta y se percato del visitante que tenía en el cuarto de baño… desvió la mirada, para que este creyera que no lo había visto… sin duda alguna sabia que chase estaría excitado… de pronto tomo la esponja y la enjabono… subió la pierna en uno de los costados de la bañera y empezó a lavarse muy lentamente… subió la esponja y se froto ambos pechos todo en posición para que Chase tuviera una buena vista de cada movimiento que hacía... se paso la esponja por el cuello… esto sin duda mataba a chase … luego hizo lo que chase llamaría el momento más sexy que había experimentado… la vio llevar la esponja a su sexualidad y muy suavemente froto un poco… deslizo sus manos una y otra vez… se enjuago el cuerpo y el cabello y cerro la llave rápidamente…

-disfrutaste del show?… dijo enseguida

Chase se sorprendió al ser descubierto…

-tu sabias que yo…

Cuddy no lo dejo terminar…-todo el tiempo

-tú eres… con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si ibas a observar…al menos que valiera la pena no?

-créeme valió mucho la pena…

-bueno ya que estas aquí podrías pasarme la toalla?

chase paso de la puerta por fin y tomo la toalla, cuddy salió de la tina aun escurriendo de agua y chase la rodeo con la toalla..

-gracias…

-de nada cuando quieras puedo… observar

Cuddy sonrió…- esta fue una excepción chase, ahora después de este espectáculo podrías dejar que me cambie?

-si claro, esperare afuera…

-eso espero… irónica

Luego de cambiarse, cuddy se dispuso a recoger algo de ropa, fue cuando de pronto sintió algo de culpa…

-que estoy haciendo?... se dijo así misma… en ese momento chase ya desesperado por la espera toco la puerta…

-puedo pasar?

-si… pasa..

-lista?

-sabes chase… yo creo que no es buena idea que…chase no la dejo terminar

-shhh no digas nada… ya te arrepentiste?

-la verdad creo que fue imprudente lo que hice y…

-hicimos cuddy… hicimos porque a mí nadie me puso una pistola en la cabeza… cuddy no te sientas culpable… fue sexo con otra persona y…

-lo sé… lo se

Chase se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos

-oye… susurro… yo no te obligare a nada… si no quieres venir no hay problema ok

-ok…

De pronto cuddy vio como chase daba media vuelta

-nos vemos mañana de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo… respondió con una sonrisa afligida

Justo cuando chase estaba por abrir la puerta…

-chase!... grito

-si?...mientras volteaba hacia ella

-espera, no te vayas… voy contigo con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-aquí te espero… igualmente sonreía

Luego de escasos minutos llegaron a la cabaña de chase…

-pues…esta es mi cabaña… que es…suspiro… exactamente como la tuya…ambos rieron con el comentario

-lo sé… son iguales

-bueno puedes acomodar tus cosas donde tú quieras…

-gracias…

Cuddy acomodo sus cosas en un estante y al entrar a la recamara vio que chase muy cómodamente se despojaba de su ropa..,

-que haces?...duermes denudo? cuestiono cuddy

-no… bueno semidesnudo…en bóxer, pero me daré un baño o creerás que me quedare así después de meterme al lago?

-tienes razón… puedo observar?...con una mirada picara

-dra cuddy… no pensé que fueras voyerista

-ni yo de ti, al menos yo te pido permiso no te espió…y… por favor no me llames dra cuddy… cuddy solamente

-lo siento cuddy, algo apenado… y eres muy bienvenida a mi baño

-ohh pues déjame prepararme para el show

Chase la tomo de la mano y se metieron en el baño, cuddy se sentó en el retrete mientras observaba como chase se despojaba de la única prenda que le quedaba… a pesar de ser alguien muy liberal al parecer chase se sentía algo incomodo, cosa que cuddy noto…

-si quieres puedo retirarme…

-no, está bien…

Chase empezó a mojarse y a enjabonarse, sin embargo sus movimientos eran torpes e inseguros… cuddy noto que no lo estaba disfrutando… mientras chase le daba la espalda a cuddy, esta aprovecho para hacer algo mas…

-chase…

-si?...chase se quedo impávido…cuddy estaba desnuda frente a él…

-puedo pasar a tu tina?

-claro que si… sonrió nervioso

-podrías cerrar un poco la llave?

-que vas a…cuddy no lo dejo terminar porque con su mano tomo por sorpresa su miembro, cosa que hizo que chase diera un pequeño gemido… sí, claro… rápidamente cerro un poco la llave

Cuddy le dio un beso profundo e introdujo su lengua suavemente…luego fue bajando a su cuello, chase solo se dejaba consentir… luego cuddy fue tras su objetivo… se arrodillo y con su mano empezó a recorrer su miembro de arriba abajo, haciendo que chase se estremeciera… rápidamente su miembro reacciono ante las caricias poniéndose por demás recto de la excitación, fue entonces cuando con su lengua cuddy dio ligeros lengüetazos a su cabeza…

-por dios…cuddy… mientras se sujetaba de las llaves no solo disfrutaba del oral que cuddy le estaba dando sino que le excitaba por demás verla así…desnuda, y con esa mirada que rápidamente lo volvió loco…

Cuddy introdujo el pene lentamente en su boca mientras seguía jugueteando con su lengua, rápidamente aumento el ritmo mientras con la otra jalaba ligeramente sus testículos

Chase no podía más…

-ya casi… llego… decía con la voz entrecortada

Cuddy dio un último lengüetazo y siguió con su mano, y vio como chase tenia una perfecta eyaculación… luego de unos segundos

-eso estuvo genial… mientras ayudaba a cuddy a reincorporarse

-bueno es hora de salir de esta tina…

-gracias…chase la tomo por sorpresa y la beso…

-de nada… suspiro mientras salía de la tina

Luego de cenar algo rápido en la cama mientras veían la televisión, ambos se sentían tan bien… de verdad estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro…

Finalmente ambos cayeron rendidos… al despertar… chase noto que cuddy estaba abrazada a él… la observo y creyó que sin duda alguna se veía realmente hermosa dormida y tan relajada… muy lentamente quito su brazo y muy cuidadosamente se levanto de la cama… cuddy solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta mientras seguía profundamente dormida…

Chase se dirigía a la cocina pero antes dio un leve vistazo nuevamente a la decana… sin duda se sentía tan bien que una mujer como ella estuviera así, frente a él, aunque fuera solo sexo…

Después de media hora cuddy lentamente abrió los ojos y escucho algunos ruidos…

-chase?

-ya voy… no te levantes! … Grito

Rápidamente chase entro con una charola… algo de pan tostado, fruta, huevos, jugo y café…

-no sabía que tomabas por las mañanas así que traje jugo y café…

-hiciste esto tu?

-solo lo serví… lo fui a comprar al restaurant…sonrió…

-gracias… y jugo esta mas que bien… vamos siéntate y desayunemos juntos

Chase hizo caso ambos desayunaron plácidamente…

-el desayuno me cayo de maravilla… decía cuddy

-si estaba muy rico…ahora déjame llevarme todo esto…

-ohh no… yo lo recojo…se trato de incorporar

-no, así está bien tu eres mi invitada, me toca consentirte…

-que amable eres… así son todos los australianos?

-creo que si… sonrió

Después de recoger la comida, darse un baño rápido, ambos estaban cambiados…

-y bien a dónde iremos hoy?... cuestiono chase

-chase quieres pasar el día conmigo?

-porque no habría de querer?

-Pues… viniste a descansar, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar todo el día conmigo…

-tú no quieres que este contigo?

-no es eso…

-entonces no se hable más… yo quiero estar contigo, que haremos?

-que quieres hacer tu?

-sabes ayer que fuimos al lago no nadamos… bueno al menos yo no nade, más que cuando fui a rescatarte, y tú con tu calambre no lo disfrutaste del todo…

-que tienes en mente?...

Chase se acerco a ella y la sujeto de la cintura…

-sabes una vez vi una película donde una pareja…

-ohhh dios! Chase es acaso una fantasía tuya?...con una mirada burlona

-porque? Si lo fuera se podría?...

-sabes lo del lago fue algo desquiciado totalmente, pudieron sorprendernos…

-pero no lo hicieron... que dices?...

-tendré que ir por mi traje de baño…sonrió

-y que esperamos…le dio un beso en los labios…

CONTINUARA….

**Ok , espero sus comentarios… si es que quieren que lo continúe XD, un abrazo ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ya falta muy poco para el final, que lo disfruten**

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la cabaña de cuddy… al llegar ahí…

-voy por mi… se quedo un momento pensando… en serio quieres ir a nadar?... chase que mas planeas?

-eso… es una sorpresa… vamos que no confías en mi?

-no… con una sonrisa

-pues… tendrás que hacerlo si quieres averiguarlo…

-sabes eres toda una caja de sorpresas… con una mirada coqueta

Cuddy fue a buscar su traje de baño, mientras chase esperaba sentado… de pronto le dio hambre y fue cuando empezó a hacer algunos aperitivos para el camino… así lo sorprendió cuddy en la cocina…no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo, chase preparaba unos sencillos pero por lo que se veía muy elaborados sándwich… la camiseta desmangada, mientras bailaba al tararear torpemente una canción…

-esa canción es muy pegajosa… decía burlona

-me estabas espiando?... mientras embarraba un pan con mayonesa

-solo disfrutaba de tu ritmo…

-nunca te he visto bailar… sabes hacerlo?...cuestiono curioso

-pues… no seré una profesional pero… me defiendo…entre risas

-porque no bailas para mí?

-estás loco?... claro que no

-porque no?... vamos cuddy de ayer a hoy hemos hecho…se relamió los labios… muchas cosas, y te da pena bailarme?

-bueno… es verdad, pero son cosas diferentes… se acerco a el

-me estás diciendo… dejando la comida de lado y poniéndose frente a ella… -que prefieres…la tomo de la cintura…hacer otras cosas que bailar para mí?

-no te confundas chase… le retiro delicadamente los cabellos que caían de su frente

-cuddy… sabes me están dando ganas de…chase poco a poco fue besando su cuello…

-chase… que hay del lago?...mientras se dejaba hacer

-podemos ir al lago más tarde… seguía besando ahora el lóbulo de la oreja mientras olía el aroma del cabello de cuddy

-no era acaso una fantasía tuya?... ahora ella guio con sus manos la cara de chase para besarlo en los labios y juguetear un poco con su lengua

-sabes tengo otra fantasía, la podemos cambiar por el momento…que dices? … mientras con la mirada señalaba la isla de la cocina… justo donde preparaba los sándwich

-estas pensando…

-aja…

Chase con un rápido movimiento levanto a cuddy de la cintura y la subió a la isla…no sin antes hacer a un lado en un movimiento dramático los vegetales que aun quedaban ahí…

Cuddy arriba de la isla empezó a levantar la camiseta con ambos brazos sin dejar de besarlo hasta quitarla por completo, chase hacia lo mismo quitándole la blusa y dejándola en su siempre sexy sostén, cuddy rodeaba con las piernas la cintura de chase mientras ambos gemían y la temperatura aumentaba en el ambiente, de pronto chase se alejo…

-que haces?... cuestionaba cuddy algo sorprendida…

Chase se arrodillo y tomo el pie de cuddy lentamente quito las zapatillas, y empezó a besar los tobillos hasta subir por sus pantorrillas, mientras cuddy lo veía con ternura y deseo… aun arrodillado cuddy lo ayudo desabotonando su short… para que lo deslizara suavemente, chase siguió avanzando por sus piernas con sus besos poco a poco y así cuddy quedo en solo ropa interior … chase se volvió a alejar …

-que estas pensando chase?...con una mirada picara

Chase tomo una cuchara y se acerco al refrigerador de ahí saco un frasco de lo que parecía mermelada…

-ohhh nooo… dijo cuddy enseguida… terminare pegajosa por todos lados… replico

-te imaginas?... tendré que lamer mucho si quiero que eso no pase… dijo chase con una mirada traviesa… además aquí no hay crema batida… y… no te lo había dicho pero amo la mermelada

-ah sí… no muy convencida

-que dices?...

-tendrás que comerla toda escuchaste?... mientras sonreía

Chase se acerco y ya de pie frente de ella con cuchara en mano le ordeno que se quitara el sostén…

-vamos quítatelo y te empezare a endulzar…

Lisa se lo quito mientras que en todo momento lo seguía con la mirada…

-lo ves?... no entiendo como esto te resulta natural y bailarme te da pena…

-menos platica y mas acción por favor…

Chase hizo caso y le pidió que se recostara un poco en la isla… fue colocando delicadamente la mermelada en puntos tan estratégicos … primero en sus pezones lo cual fue algo difícil ya que la mermelada resbalaba un poco…

-esto no durara mucho… mientras se quedaba inmóvil para evitar que la mermelada se cayera de sus senos

-pues tendré que darme prisa… respondió enseguida

Luego coloco un poco más en su ombligo, lo cual provoco un cosquilleo en cuddy…

-deja de moverte o se caerá… replico chase

-lo siento me dio cosquillas… mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa

Enseguida metió la cuchara una vez más en el frasco y solo con un poco fue embadurnando el cuello y por ultimo coloco un tanto más en su sexualidad sobre su ropa interior…

-te lo comerás todo escuchaste?... fingiendo enojo mientras se dejaba hacer

-pues qué bien por mi porque tengo mucho apetito… bromeaba….-listo! Ahora viene lo bueno…sonriendo

Chase se subió a la isla también sobre de ella, sosteniéndose con sus manos…

-chase esta cosa no nos aguantara a ambos… decía algo preocupada

-no tardaremos mucho…

-ohhh que lastima… dijo sarcástica

En ese momento chase empezó a dar el primer lengüetazo a uno de sus pezones, haciendo que cuddy se estremeciera, daba círculos con la lengua para quitar toda la mermelada lo que provocaba suspiros en cuddy… luego fue hacia el otro seno mientras su mano masajeaba estratégicamente el que había quedado libre…

-ohh asi chase… decía casi susurrando cuddy

-te dije que tenía apetito… mientras daba un ligero mordisco a su pezón

Ahora fue a su cuello con su lengua y dando besos muy apasionados logro quitar entre suspiros y gemidos la mermelada… cuddy le tomo la cara con sus manos y lo beso con mucha intensidad…

-aun me falta mermelada…

Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado por temor a tumbar con su peso la isla fue retrocediendo y se inclino hacia su ombligo lamio muy sensualmente… cuddy por lo poco que podía ver al asomarse en esos momentos no le provocaba cosquillas sino una excitación que no podía controlar… con su lengua sobre su piel fue bajando hasta su sexualidad y aunque traía aun las panties la sensación era increíble…

-quítalas… ordeno cuddy entre gemidos

-aun queda mermelada…

-que se joda la mermelada y cógeme ya…

Chase sonrió ante el comentario y rápidamente quito con ayuda de lisa las panties, chase que para ese entonces evidenciaba una fuerte erección no espero mucho, bajo rápidamente su short playero y subió hacia los labios de cuddy…el beso les supo muy dulce pero muy excitante, con su mano coloco su miembro en posición y dio la primera embestida lo cual hizo soltar un gemido a cuddy… las embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas y en cada una de ellas entre gemidos de ambos, la isla crujía un poco… cuddy tomaba con sus manos el cabello de chase dando ligeros estirones y besando en los labios con mucha pasión le dio un mordisco… a chase le dolió el mordisco pero en esos momentos disfrutaba enormemente el que cuddy se dejara de inhibiciones… el por su parte se perdía en sus senos los lamia y masajeaba casi al ritmo de las embestidas… cuando por fin llegaban al orgasmo… un fuerte ruido hizo que ambos voltearan a verse y como era de esperarse la isla cedió… haciendo que por poco se cayeran de lado… chase alcanzo a bajarse rápidamente y empujar a lisa cayendo esta hacia el… entre susto, asombro y risas, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer…

-por dios… exclamaba cuddy apenada

-estas bien?... preocupado

-si estoy bien…

La isla casi de lado y con la parte de abajo totalmente doblada por el peso, estaba caída hacia el lado contrario de ellos…

-como vamos a explicar esto?...

En ese momento ambos soltaron una carcajada y chase ayudo a reincorporarse a cuddy y abrazándola por la cintura ambos observaban incrédulos la isla…

-no lo sé… yo cubriré los gastos… decía muy serio

-eso es lo de menos… nos e con qué cara voy a decirles cómo fue que paso esto…

-con esta… y le tomo la barbilla con la mano y le dio un tierno beso… con la cara más linda y sexy del PPTH

-pues no creo que a ellos les haga mucha gracia…

-vamos a darnos un baño te parece?

-si… estoy pegajosa… y lo miro como si le recriminara

-oye tú fuiste la que dijiste que… como fueron tus palabras?...ah sí… que se joda la mermelada

Cuddy sonrió…

-Chase… después de esto se me han quitado las ganas de ir al lago… con cara de puchero

-si… a mi también… te parece si nos quedamos aquí?

-me parece perfecto… sonrió

Después de darse un baño cada uno, cambiarse, ambos comían los sándwich que había preparado chase para el paseo al lago en el pequeño comedor… cuddy mientras comía aun observaba los estragos de la isla…

-ya olvídalo no te preocupes… que te parece si yo voy y hago todo el numerito les inventare algo, estás de acuerdo?...

-harías eso?

-por supuesto…

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si… dudando un poco

-porque no quieres bailar para mí?...

-ohhh aun insistes en eso?...rodando los ojos

-solo quiero saber porque te da pena…

-porque es verdad me ves desnuda, tenemos sexo y lo que tú quieras… pero se da en el calor del momento, y eso de preparar un bailecito y que me observen… me da un poco de… no se… llámalo inseguridad si quieres

-temes que se burlen de ti?

-temo quedar en ridículo…

-yo nunca me burlaría de ti… dijo muy serio… de hecho no creo que ningún hombre se atrevería a burlarse de ti… verte a ti haciendo un baile sexy… ufff… suspiro

- de verdad quieres tanto que haga eso? que te baile?...

-cuddy eres una mujer muy guapa… y dios… por demás sexy, y no lo digo por esto días que hemos pasado juntos… nunca imagine que se podría dar algo entre nosotros, pero no soy ciego y en el hospital yo… te deseaba…esto último lo dijo algo apenado

Cuddy lo veía con ternura… nunca le había pasado por la mente el tener sexo con chase, se le hacia un tipo por demás atractivo sin embargo no lo veía más que como un empleado…

-chase tu eres un hombre muy atractivo… solo hay que ver como se te insinúan las enfermeras y pacientes… chase se sonrojo

-no todas…

-bueno la mayoría y esto que me dices… suspiro… me halaga mucho

-no lo dije por halagarte es la verdad tu no lo has notado pero en el hospital levantas suspiros…

-bueno ahora si creeré que bromeas…sonriendo

-es verdad…

-muy bien chase no me tienes que convencer mas, esta noche prepárate porque te hare ese baile que tanto quieres… tómalo como un obsequio de despedida, ya mañana partiremos

-es verdad… y no lo decía por convencerte

-lo sé… mientras se paraba a dejar los platos

-y que me bailaras?... mientras la tomaba de la cintura por detrás

-es una sorpresa…sonrió picara…

CONTINUARA….

**Ok chicas es el penúltimo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado XD les mando un saludo bye byeeee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok llega al final este fic chuddy…u.u….jejeje…. espero que les haya gustado cada capítulo y que este sea un buen final para ambos personajes, que lo disfruten **

Después de una grandiosa comida, charlar sin parar las horas pasaron y se llego la noche… chase yacía recostado en la cama esperando ansioso, no llevaba camisa, solo traía puestos unos cómodos bóxers…

-ya pasaron 15 minutos!... gritaba bromeando

-no me presiones!…

-ok, ok… esperare solo espero que me sorprendas…sonrió

-ya lo veras…

Luego de 10 minutos más en los que a chase le mataba la intriga…

-Estás listo?... mientras gritaba desde el baño

-llevo listo desde hace horas…

-podrías poner play en la grabadora?… aun recluida en el baño

-claro…

Chase obedeció y se paro para poner play a la grabadora… se pronto sonó una canción muy conocida por ambos… melody de los rolling stone… chase regreso a su lugar en la cama…

-siempre creí que esta canción era muy sexy… justo decía chase cuando de pronto la mandíbula se le fue hasta el suelo al ver a cuddy..

Cuddy traía el cabello recogido con una especie de broche solo de un lado, y se había hecho sus rizos característicos… traía un conjunto de una falda negra corta y una blusa desabotonada inteligentemente hasta donde se podía observar un sujetador negro de encaje combinado con unos zapatos altos, el maquillaje un poco mas recargado de lo usual pero definitivamente lo que le mataba a chase era su boca roja…

Cuddy empezó a menear su cuerpo al compás de la música y a desabotonar lentamente la blusa… justo cuando acabo se la quito y lanzo a chase … este rápidamente la tomo y la acerco a su nariz para oler el perfume impregnado en ella… cuddy seguía contoneándose y ahora fue el turno de la falda… se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a chase para luego agacharse y sacarse la falda teniendo este un panorama muy amplio de su trasero… luego con mirada picara le hizo una señal para que se le uniera…

Chase rápidamente se paró de la cama y se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura, mientras ella lo tomaba por el cuello… ambos empezaron a bailar lento… de pronto cuddy se acerco mas casi frotándose con chase con sus movimientos… tomo las manos de chase de su cintura y las coloco justo en su trasero…

-así esta mejor no crees?...

-mucho mejor… decía encantado chase

Cuddy empezó a dar ligeros besos en el cuello a chase… este por su parte trato de besarla cuando de pronto cuddy se aparto…

-aun no… no desesperes chase…

Cuddy se dio la vuelta y ahora puso las manos de chase en su vientre mientras ambos pegados seguían bailando, cuddy meneaba su trasero frotándose con chase por lo que rápidamente sintió como chase estaba excitado mirando y sintiendo su pene erecto…

-vaya creo que esto te gusta…

-este es el mejor baile que en el que he participado… cuddy sonrió

Fue entonces que se dio la vuelta y le tomo el rostro con las manos y le dio un beso cálido… muy tierno al principio hasta que chase no pudo más su excitación e introdujo su lengua en la boca de cuddy… ambos jugueteando con sus lenguas… de pronto chase bajo un tirante del sujetador de cuddy…

-aun no…

-no?...dijo chase desconcertado

-recuéstate en la cama…

Chase la miro expectante a lo que haría cuddy… ella se dirigió a la grabadora y siguió una música instrumental por demás sexy… chase yacía recostado en la cama cuando cuddy se puso arriba de él y empezó a besar su pecho… su mano fue bajando por el pecho de chase y se dirigió a su pene dando ligeros masajes…. Chase trataba de no gemir pero le resultaba imposible… cuddy ahora puso sus manos en el broche del sujetador y se lo quito tirándolo al piso y dejando ver sus senos… chase se levanto y sentado empezó a masajearlos y dar lengüetazos y pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones haciendo con esto que ahora cuddy gimiera…

Chase se deshizo entonces de sus bóxers con la ayuda de cuddy y esta por su parte de sus panties… y justo cuando chase la iba a sujetar para recostarla cuddy le quito el brazo…

-esta vez yo soy la que dirijo… dijo con un tono de voz sexy…

Chase se recostó nuevamente…

-estás listo?...

-si… no me tortures mas… decía bromeando…

Cuddy se acerco a chase y sobre el apoyada en la cama con sus piernas le dio un beso

-muy bien… pues empecemos

Cuddy tomo con sus manos el pene de chase y en un movimiento lo introdujo en ella… haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido… apoyada en las piernas empezó a subir y bajar primero lento para luego tomar ritmo… mientras cada bajada era una penetración y un gemido de placer por parte de ambos chase no se quedaba quieto y con sus manos masajeaba los senos de cuddy… ahora cuddy empezó a menearse de tal forma que a chase le era imposible quedarse callado…

-ohh dios..cuddy… decía una y otra vez

Finalmente chase se vino dentro de cuddy y fue cuando ambos con algunas gotas de sudor… suspiraron y gimieron de alivio… cuddy se recostó un momento en el pecho de chase ambos con la respiración agitada…

-te gusto el baile?... recuperando la respiración

-me encanto…

-cuddy…

-si?... levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y este le tomo la cara y le dio un tierno beso…

-creo q no está resultando para mi…

-que cosa?... dijo extrañada

-el tener sexo… y no sentir nada…

Cuddy de pronto se aparto y se quedo del otro lado de la cama…

-chase lo hablamos… creí que había quedado claro

-lo sé… se que ambos… lo dijimos… es solo que… me gustas y no lo digo solo por el sexo… nuestras platicas han sido geniales y me he dado cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común

-lo siento chase… eres un gran chico… eres un hombre muy atractivo y muy divertido… pero ya mañana regresaremos a la realidad yo soy tu jefa y…

-es por eso?... porque eres mi jefa?

-no… no es por eso…

-entonces no veo una razón del porque no intentarlo…

-creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi cabaña…

Justo se iba a levantar cuddy cuando chase la detuvo…

-no te vayas… por favor olvida lo que te confesé y pasemos una última noche juntos

-pero chase yo creo…

-como tú dices ya mañana regresaremos a nuestra realidad…

Cuddy sintió ternura por chase y sus palabras… y se recostó de nuevo… chase se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza… así durmieron ambos abrazados…

Al día siguiente chase despertó y cuddy ya no estaba por lo que se dispuso a hacer su maleta…

Cuddy por su parte estaba en su cabaña recién duchada y terminando de hacer su maleta… de pronto dio un vistazo a la cabaña y sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en esos días… había hecho cosas que jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacerlas y eso la tenía por demás satisfecha… al salir de la cabaña vio a chase parado con su maleta…

-no te ibas a ir sin despedirte verdad?... con su acento inconfundible

-por supuesto que no…

-cuddy estos días han sido maravillosos… eres una gran mujer… se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos… -lamento que no podamos ser más que amigos…sin embargo te deseo lo mejor

-gracias… le dio un tierno beso de despedida…- nos estamos despidiendo y nos veremos mañana en el hospital… sonrió

-sí… pero ahí no te podre besar… sonrió y beso nuevamente a cuddy

-adiós chase…

-adiós… cuddy conduce con cuidado…

Chase se alejo para dirigirse a su auto… cuddy hizo lo mismo

Al llegar a casa cuddy desempaco… y se sintió tan bien… esa pequeña escapada le había sentado de maravilla…

Pasaron los días y todo mundo se reincorporo a sus labores… todo volvió a la normalidad… cuddy había coincidido con chase en algún diferencial que house hacia pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir o siquiera lanzarse una mirada…

Mientras tanto en uno de sus acostumbrados casos house estaba en su oficina dándole vuelta a cada uno de los síntomas del paciente…

-no hay de otra tenemos que llegar al nervio…

-podríamos dejarlo invalido en el procedimiento… dijo chase

-pues dime qué otra cosa se te ocurre genio… no dicen nada?... miro a los patitos… no habiendo ninguna opinión diferente… chase ve a pedirle a cuddy la autorización…

-yo?... y porque no va usted?...

-que le tienes miedo?... sarcástico… -porque se lo que dirá… así que yo me iré a ver al paciente a tratar de convencerlo… si lo convenzo a él no podrá hacer nada cuddy en caso de negarse… inteligente no?...sonrió

Chase se dirigió a la oficina de cuddy… aunque ya se habían visto no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas… chase iba a paso rápido y muy nervioso…

-puedo pasar?... tocando la puerta y asomando la cabeza… cuddy se sorprendió

-si claro… pasa…

Chase empezó a darle cada detalle del caso, mientras cuddy debatía la decisión… cuando por fin accedió…

-ok… dile a house que si el paciente así lo quiere… puede hacer esa cirugía…

-muy bien…

Chase se dirigía a la puerta, mientras cuddy se levantaba para recoger unos papeles en de pequeña mesa de al lado… cuando chase se dio la vuelta y retrocedió…

-hay algo más?

-si…como estas tu

-yo?... estoy bien gracias por preguntar

Chase se acerco a ella…

-solo quiero decirte que aun está en pie mi oferta…

-gracias… pero créeme… funcionamos mejor así…

-muy bien… adiós cuddy

-adiós chase…

Al darse chase la vuelta cuddy se acerco y le pellizco el trasero haciendo que este saltara…

-oye!... respingo..

-lo siento no lo pude evitar… sonrió picara…

Chase volteo a hacia afuera para ver que nadie los observara y fue cuando tomo a cuddy de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el besándola con pasión… el beso se prolongo unos instantes…

-yo tampoco lo pude evitar… adiós cuddy

-adiós chase…

Mientras se limpiaba el labial que había quedado en su boca y observaba como chase salía de su oficina… sabía que era lo correcto… ella misma lo había dicho funcionaban mejor así… solo les quedaba el recuerdo de lo que ambos habían vivido lejos de ahí…

FIN

**Ok, espero que les haya agradado, no fue tan M como los demás sin embargo creo que fue un buen desenlace jejeje, cualquier opinión será bienvenida, les mando un saludo bye byeeeeeee **


End file.
